Westward Winds
by Temari.fl
Summary: She lay there waiting for him to return. She played with a kunai that he hand given her, tugging on the Nara clan charm. Tears swelled in her eyes....RxR Please :


Hey guys long time no see!! well here goes my 3rd fic :) hope you like it :) reviews are always welcome ;) .:Temari.Fl:.

* * *

Looking up into the star filled sky, tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. Traces of a broken heart woven on her face glistened in the moonlight. She

watched as clouds lazily moved through the sky obstructing her view form _their_ star, being pushed by a breeze clouds headed east toward Konoha. She smiled

knowing how much he loved clouds. Tears swelled in her eyes. Absentmindedly her hand searched for a source of warmth that she had come accustom to so long

ago. The tears that were moments ago dancing on the edge of her eyelids made their painful decent. Not wanting to remember the past, knowing that these

memories were a future that could never be, she turned on her side and looked at small grains of sand. A cool breeze swept through the dune she laid on, sending

sand into the air, she watched as it caught light from the moon. Looking to her left the Konoha border, trees swayed in the breeze leaves fell from branches and

were swept up with the sand. As the leaves and sand danced in the wind she whispered _"come back to me…"_ She knew showing emotions was a sign of weakness,

but tonight she need to come to grips with her impending fate. She needed closure; she knew he was never coming back, gone forever. Memories were all she had

left and those were starting to fail her, and she often wondered if the things she remembered were real or her dreams. She turned her hazy gaze to the sky once

again. She recalled the day he told her about his mission; he was a newly appointed Jounin. Months before his promotion she had pestered him about getting a

higher rank. Not knowing he would never return she squeezed her eyes shut, remembering brought back feeling of betrayal, anger, and a fleeting hope. She sat up

from where she lay. Looking to her left she hoped she would see the familiar ghost who had plagued her every thought, but no such luck. She slowly stood to her

feet and trudged through the sand back to her village. Halfway to the top of their dune she fell to her knees unable to control herself; she let her pain engulf her.

With the last bit of tears rolling off her face she stood and brushed off sand from ‑­

her dress and continued to Suna. At the top of the dune she recalled that fated night they became one, she looked at the forest one last time. Five years of waiting

for Shikamaru to return was apparently enough for Gaara. Tomorrow Temari would marry Naruto in hopes to strengthen Suna and Konoha relations. Turning back to

her native village she continued to her home for one last time. Memories played in her head, their first kiss, and first official date with Kankuro taking pictures every

five minutes, and the night where they meet at the border and stole each others innocence. Every step became a little harder her body felt like it was being crushed

with the overwhelming feelings that sturred in her soul. Looking over her shoulder she saw something that appeared to be a certain tall figure with a pony tail.

Running as fast her feet would carry her she stood at the edge of the forest, not daring to touch Konoha soil. She ran a chakra scan hoping beyond all hope that she

would sense that one chakra signature that she longed to sense, but alas nothing. Not sensing a soul in sight she clenched her fists and hung her head, inside

cursing herself for being so foolish. She timidly set foot into Konoha, standing up against a tree she slid down. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she knew better, if

he was there he would have held her in his arms, silenced her sobs with a kiss, but he did not. Looking through the canopy above, she said her first and last

goodbye "Shika I've loved you and no other. You captivated me body and soul, I've waited so long for you to return, my heart breaks every night, and yet I know

you're not coming back. Now I need to be strong for my country." Her voice began to quiver, hands shaking, her heart slowly beat in her chest, and a sense of

understanding washed over her. She knew some how, some where he had heard her. She got up and made her way home.

Three days later she arrived in Konoha. With her brothers in tow the headed for the Hokage building. Villagers bowed their heads as the Suna beauty made her way

through the busy streets. She was dressed in a white kimono; her hair had been tamed into a bun and a bit of makeup had been applied to accentuate her beauty.

She slowly reached for the door knob that would forever change her life. With her brothers on either side they walked their sister down the isle where Naruto was

waiting. Hundreds of villagers lined the rows of seats, the remaining Konoha twelve rose as she approached the alter. Her brothers lifted her veil and planted tinder

kisses on her cheeks. Turning to naruto a small tear escaped her eye and landed on her lips. She looked at the guests who had come to see this momentous event,

hoping to see him lurking in the shadows. In a perfect world he would have been there, stopped the wedding, told her his true feelings, but the bitter reality was, he

was gone. With the ceremony coming to an end they kissed. In her mind she was kissing her lover for the last time, savoring ever moment, not wanting to open her

eyes to the unbearable truth. She opened her eyes, bells rang in the distance, and people threw rice and cheered. Feeling broken she didn't smile, she just walked

hand in hand with her husband.

Months passed and her feelings never changed. She grew to resent her brother and Naruto for forcing this unholy union. She decided tonight would be the last night

she felt alone, felt anything for that matter. She walked out of the mansion, strolled through the abandoned streets of Konoha. When she reached her desired

destination she laid down on the grassy hill like she had years ago. The sent of dirt lingered in the air. There were no clouds in the sky, no wind, just the faint sound

of her breathing. She pulled out a kunai and examined it. It shinned in the moonlight, she ran her fingers along its sharp blade, and she moved her hand to the

charm that dangled on the end of the handle. The Nara clan crest shimmered in the moonlight. Pulling the charm off the kunai she held it close to her heart. Slowly

she slides the blade over her wrists, warm blood rolled off her fingers. Images of her childhood, the chuunin exams, and her wedding played in her head. She closed

her eyes then opened them; standing in front of her was ‑­

Shikamaru. With his arms out stretched, yearning to hold her. She tried to move but was unable to do so. She was starting to feel cold, breathing became difficult, an

over whelming sense of being alone in the dark coursed through her. She attempted to move one more time, she struggled to her feet, and stumbled as she

approached him. Losing her balanced she fell into his arms; she looked up into his onyx eyes. She smiled at her lover and rested her head on his chest. He caressed

her face, and then pulled in to a tight embrace. He broke the deafening silence that had consumed the reunited lovers. In a faint whisper he said "Temari…come with

me..." She didn't answer just took his hand and faded into the darkness.

When the Kage's received the news that lady Temari had been found in the Nara Clan forest Gaara and Naruto knew exactly what needed to be done. A funeral was

planned, ninja's and villagers waited patiently to pay their last respects to the lady. In the middle of the Nara forest now lay two head stones, they read "The clouds

will move once more, now that the wind has returned to him". Yoshino visits her son and his lovers resting place, she brings flowers and tells them what's going on

in the world. When she leaves she looks to the sky, the clouds move slowly across the sky, she looks at the two stones once more, then turns on her heel and

leaves. A breeze sweeps through the Nara forest, leaves fall from trees, sand is plucked from the earth. The leaves and sand swirl in the breeze, they head west

with the wind.

* * *

i'd like to thank my "friend" for beta-ing for me!! your amazing :) dont forget to review :)


End file.
